The invention relates to a golf club and more specifically to a golf club having a shaft whose longitudinal axis passes through the center of gravity of the golf club head.
The basic design of a golf club such as an iron or a wood has been historically designed with the center of gravity of the golf head located at a point somewhere between 2 to 3 inches from the longitudinal axis of the golf club shaft. One of the inherent problems of this design is the fact that a person swinging the club is not allowed to benefit from his natural hand/eye coordination because the axis upon which his hands are holding the golf club are laterally offset from the center of gravity of the golf club head which is where the golf ball is ideally struck. The golfer therefore must necessarily learn to adjust his swing arc to take into account this particular lateral offset spacing of the center of gravity of the golf club head.
Also the natural centrifugal force of a swinging golf club is at the end of the shaft along its longitudinal axis and not 2 inches away. An additional loss of power results when the hands cannot hold a golf club absolutely still when the object being hit is not in alignment with the end of the shaft. Even if the club were held in a rigid vice, this would still be true to some measurable extent. Due to the torsional effect of the club head rotating there will be a loss of power from the swing of the golfer that translates into the ball going a shorter distance than its effective potential and off target to the degree that the club shifts on the perpendicular relative to the direction of the force and the intended flight of the ball.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel golf club whose shaft has its longitudinal axis traveling down through the center of gravity of the golf club head.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel golf club that maximizes the amount of power that can be transmitted from the swing of the golfers arms to the center of gravity of the golf club head.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel golf club that is designed in such a manner that it eliminates the tendency for the club head to torsionally rotate during the swinging motion.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel golf club that allows a golfer to increase his natural hand/eye coordination during his swing since the center of gravity of the golf club head lies on the longitudinal axis of the shaft.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel golf club that will allow more golfers to strike the ball more solidly and therefore travel farther.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel golf club whose front surface of its club head has been designed to minimize the distance laterally off target of miss hit balls that have been struck fore or aft of the center of gravity of the golf club head.